


Gourmet

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, quickbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy LeBeau is a grocery bagger by day and a food blogger by night, and if he's going to charm the pants off someone, it's going to be because of how much he loves cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gourmet

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Tumblr prompt for unusual AU's which is basically what the summary is. One character is a grocery bagger/food blogger and the other goes to their supermarket and flirts with them over comments on their blog and eventually they discover that they're both the same person from online. Anyway...
> 
> Enjoy!

"These are some quality ingredients you got here." 

Pietro glared at Remy as he put his groceries in plastic bags. "My sister likes to cook," he said. 

Remy smiled. "Y'know. I'm a cook. Name's Remy." 

"You're employed as a cook?" 

"Nah, but I like ta cook." Remy shrugged. "I think I'm good at it."

"Is that so." Pietro watched him put the last of the potatoes in the bag. 

“You should let me cook you dinner sometime?” 

Pietro took his bags. “Thank you,” he said, “but no.” He darted off. 

Remy glanced at the cashier, Doug. Doug only said, “You're ridiculous.” 

*

From the blog “Easy Recipes from the Ragin' Cajun” authored by GambitLeBeau.   
Comments for post “Chicken Pot-Pie Soup: So Easy Even Your Cat Could Do It!” 

“I don't know why you would let your cat cook, but this seems like a fairly simple recipe, and the ingredients are cheap. You should post more about soup seeing as it's winter. It's helpful.” (posted by Quickersilver on January 17th, 2013 at 10:34PM)

“I might at that. Have you tried the other recipes?” (posted by GambitLeBeau on January 17th, 2013 at 10:40PM) 

“A few. I don't eat pork, so I can't make quite a lot of your recipes.” (posted by Quickersilver on January 18th, 2013 at 7:23AM) 

“Sorry 'bout that. It's my Southern upbringing creeping into my cooking.” (posted by GambitLeBeau on January 18th, 2013 at 12:45PM.) 

*

“So your sister likes ta cook but you don't?” 

Pietro looked almost startled that he was being spoken to. “I am learning,” he said. 

Remy bagged some chicken breasts and said, “I can teach you.” 

“I can learn myself,” Pietro told him, expression slightly wary as he grabbed the last of his bags. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” 

*

From the blog “Easy Recipes from the Ragin' Cajun” authored by GambitLeBeau.   
Comments for post “The Damn Best Beef Stew Y'all Ever Had” 

“It's good, if not the best.” (posted by Quickersilver on January 21, 2013 at 5:30PM) 

“Um, it's definitely the best. You sure you made it right?” (posted by GambitLeBeau on January 21, 2013 at 10:14PM) 

“I followed your recipe to the letter. I thought the spices were excessive.” (posted by Quickersilver on January 22, 2013 at 2:03AM) 

“You need spice in your life. I'll make you a spice-lover by the end of the month.” (posted by GambitLeBeau on January 22, 2013 at 12:01PM) 

“You propose to do that in less than eight days?” (posted by Quickersilver on January 22, 2013 at 6:55PM) 

“I'm a very convincing man.” (posted by GambitLeBeau on January 22, 2013 at 7:09PM) 

*

“What's your opinion on gumbo?” 

Doug frowned. “I've never had gumbo.” 

Remy gasped, nearly dropping the eggs he had in his hand. Pietro gave him a disapproving look. Remy didn't notice, instead asking him, “You've had gumbo, right?” 

“No,” Pietro said. “What is gumbo?” 

“I can't believe this,” Remy said, shaking his head. “Y'all are deprived.” 

“We're not from the south,” Doug said. 

“I'm not even from this country,” Pietro added. 

“So that's where the accent comes from,” Remy said. “I thought you were just from New England or something.” 

Doug and Pietro stared at him. 

“I know, I know,” Remy said. “Put the stuff in the bag and shut up. You sure I can't make you some gumbo?” 

“I'm not sure of anything right now,” Pietro said, gathering his bags in his arms. 

“You know how to charm them,” Doug said once Pietro had gone. 

Remy shrugged. “I coulda sworn he was from Vermont.” 

*

From the blog “Easy Recipes from the Ragin' Cajun” authored by GambitLeBeau.   
Comments for post “Spice Up Your Life With Gumbo — The Second Best Dish Known to Man” 

“Second best?” (posted by Quickersilver on January 24, 2013 at 1:19AM) 

“DID YOU LIKE IT???” (posted by GambitLeBeau on January 24, 2013 at 10:23AM) 

“I want to point out that for a blog emphasizing cheap recipes, fish is rather expensive.” (posted by Quickersilver on January 24, 2013 at 10:27AM) 

“It's shrimp. You can get cheap shrimp. Did you make it?” (posted by GambitLeBeau on January 24, 2013 at 10:33AM) 

“Is cheap shrimp safe?” (posted by Quickersilver on January 24, 2013 at 10:44AM) 

“Of course it's safe! Long as you de-vein them and don't go too cheap and don't get them from somewhere like, I dunno, the back of someone's car (but some of the best food comes from those places sometimes but maybe that's only where I'm from.) DID YOU MAKE GUMBO?” (posted by GambitLeBeau on January 24, 2013 at 10:46AM) 

“I had it for breakfast.” (posted by Quickersilver on January 24, 2013 at 10:53AM) 

“I'm serious. Did you try making it?” (posted by GambitLeBeau on January 24, 2013 at 10:56AM) 

*

“What do you do, anyway?” 

“Isn't that a rude question?” Pietro asked. He turned to Doug. “Is it?” 

“Yeah,” Doug said. “Technically. But since you know what Remy does...” 

“I'm a student,” Pietro said. “As is my sister. I deliver things on the side.” 

“What kinda things?” Remy asked. Pietro had more spices than usual today. The little containers rattled against each other as Remy handed over the bag. 

“Packages,” Pietro said. “From secret organizations to highly valued customers who would prefer their identities to remain anonymous. I'm very good at what I do.” He took the bag, added, “Thank you,” and left. 

Remy turned to Doug. “He was joking, right?” 

“I can't tell,” Doug said. “And I usually can.” 

*

From the blog “Easy Recipes from the Ragin' Cajun” authored by GambitLeBeau.   
Comments for post “Spice Up Your Life With Gumbo — The Second Best Dish Known to Man” 

“Maybe.” (posted by Quickersilver on January 25, 2013 at 3:33AM) 

“Were you making gumbo at 3am? Please tell me you weren't. Gumbo deserves to be enjoyed during the sunlight hours when one is fully awake and aware of the beautiful medley of spices dancing on one's tongue.” (posted by GambitLeBeau on January 25, 2013 at 11:26AM) 

“Are you on drugs?” (posted by Quickersilver on January 25, 2013 at 11:34AM) 

“Are you always on my blog? (And no. I truly appreciate the beauties of food. Unlike SOME PEOPLE.)” (posted by GambitLeBeau on January 25, 2013 at 11:39AM) 

“I get a notification whenever someone responds to my comments. (I'm not convinced.)” (posted by Quickersilver on January 25, 2013 at 11:45AM) 

“About the drugs that I'm not taking or the beauty of spices?” (posted by GambitLeBeau on January 25, 2013 at 11:50AM) 

“Both.” (posted by Quickersilver on January 25, 2013 at 12:00PM) 

*

“Doug?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“Do all people from Europe have white hair?” 

“...Are you high?”

“I'm bored.” 

“Okay.” 

“Why d'you think Pietro always checks out at this register?” 

“Why do YOU think he does, Remy?” 

“Uh.” 

“It's not because you're annoying.” 

“Am I annoying?” 

“...yeah.” 

*

From the blog “Easy Recipes from the Ragin' Cajun” authored by GambitLeBeau.   
Comments for post “Moonshine” 

“This is neither cheap nor legal.” (posted by Quickersilver on January 26, 2013 at 3:04AM) 

“It's not a recipe post. It's a food history post. Which I'm gonna do sometimes because this is also a blog about culture.” (posted by GambitLeBeau on January 26, 2013 at 11:04AM) 

“A blog about culture.” (posted by Quickersilver on January 26, 2013 at 11:10AM) 

“Are you mocking me?” (posted by GambitLeBeau on January 26, 2013 at 11:14AM) 

*

“Hey, Doug, you seen, uh--?” 

“He came this morning before your shift.” 

“WHAT?!” 

“Kidding!” 

*

From the blog “Easy Recipes from the Ragin' Cajun” authored by GambitLeBeau.   
Comments for post “Butter Me Up Buttermilk Pie” 

“I don't understand the obsession with pie in America but I found this quite delicious.” (posted by Quickersilver on January 27, 2013 at 12:45AM) 

“Thanks. Glad you liked it. (You're not American? Were you mocking me earlier??)” (posted by GambitLeBeau on January 27, 2013 at 12:51AM) 

“No problem.” (posted by Quickersilver on January 27, 2013 at 3:53AM) 

“Have you even made the gumbo yet? And you didn't answer my other question.” (posted by GambitLeBeau on January 27, 2013 at 10:10AM) 

*

“I haven't made the gumbo yet,” Pietro said, smirking, right before he brushed past Remy and out of the supermarket. 

Remy's jaw dropped. 

*

From the blog “Easy Recipes from the Ragin' Cajun” authored by GambitLeBeau.   
Comments for post “Butter Me Up Buttermilk Pie” 

“YOU.” (posted by GambitLeBeau on January 27, 2013 at 8:48PM) 

“I answered your question.” (posted by Quickersilver on January 28, 2013 at 8:48AM) 

*

“You have less than six hours to convince me that spicy foods are a thing of beauty.” 

Remy looked up from where he'd been trying to pull apart several bags, startled. Pietro stood in front of him, arms folded over his chest, and no groceries anywhere near him to speak of. Behind him, Doug was trying and failing not to laugh. 

“How am I gonna do that if you never made the gumbo?” Remy asked. 

“You offered to teach me,” Pietro said. “I thought I'd take you up on that offer.” 

“Uh, you refused that offer if I recall properly,” Remy drawled, folding his own arms over his chest in a mirror of Pietro. 

“I'm un-refusing.” 

“That's not a word,” Remy said. But Pietro was smirking at him, cocky, challenging. And Remy liked challenges. He sighed, like it was a hard choice. (Doug rolled his eyes in the background.) “I get off in fifteen minutes. Your house or mine.” 

“My sister will be home,” Pietro said.

“Mine.” Remy grinned. “You're in for a treat, mon ami.”


End file.
